There are a wide variety of emergency alarm systems known in the art that are capable of providing location dependent information to a remote location such as a control center or public safety answering point. Typically these systems have readily recognizable activation consoles or switches and often generate audible and visual alarms. Under certain circumstances those features are undesirable. For example, the safety of personnel attempting to activate such a system could be compromised if the need to do so was prompted by threat of theft or terrorist activity. Therefore, there remain a need for an emergency alarm system that can be activated with reasonable secrecy.
There is also a wide variety of remote audio monitoring security system known in the art. Typically these systems have a local activation mechanism that permits the transmission of sound to a remote location. Such systems, however, rely on there being personnel present at a local site being able to activate the system. Therefore, there is a need for a security system which permits a remote location to track the location of a mode of transportation and to receive audible information without the need for activation of the system at a local site.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a security system which overcomes shortcomings of known systems.